Geburtstag
by nilaea
Summary: MMAD :oneshot: Minerva hat Geburtstag. Wer wohl daran gedacht hat?


A/N: Da ich mir bei "Seine größte Schwäche" noch nicht sicher bin, ob es noch einen weiteren Teil geben wird, lade ich mal dieses kurze Werk hoch :) Hoffe es gefällt euch. Let the MMADness survive!

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Genre : Angst, Silent

Autor : Sarah

* * *

_Geburtstag_

Es grollte leise und sie sah in den grauen Himmel hinauf. Vereinzelte Tropfen fielen auf das Gras und auf den See, wo sie große Kreise zogen.

Sie seufzte schwer auf.

Der Regen wurde stärker, bald war sie völlig durchnässt. Doch sie spürte nichts, sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es Regentropfen oder Tränen waren, die über ihre Wangen liefen.

Allein. Sie war allein auf dem immer dunkler werdenden Schulgelände und sah auf den stillen See. Niemand hatte daran gedacht, niemand hatte irgendetwas erwähnt.

Es wussten nicht viele Personen, dass sie heute Geburtstag hatte, nur ihre engsten Freunde. Und von ihnen hatte keiner daran gedacht…

Nun war es nicht länger zu leugnen, sie weinte. Seit Jahren das erste Mal, und sie konnte nicht aufhören.

Nicht einmal er…Nicht einmal Albus hatte daran gedacht. Sie hatte an seinen Geburtstag gedacht, trotz der dunklen Zeiten, die aufzogen…

Er war heute öfter an ihr vorbeigelaufen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte er sie kaum angesehen.

Sie wünschte sich nichts, sie wollte keine Feier und keine Geschenke. Sie hatte nur gehofft, dass zumindest er an sie denken würde…

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie fast aufschreien, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch fassen. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah, wie Albus neben sie trat. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Minerva, was tust du hier?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich…wollte allein sein."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Im Regen? Komm wieder ins Schloss."

Kalte Finger legten sich um ihr Herz, er war nicht gekommen, weil er an ihren Geburtstag gedacht hatte…

„Nein.", antwortete sie schlicht und wandte ihren Blick von ihm. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie weinte, auch wenn das im Regen fast unmöglich war.

„Minerva.", wiederholte er energischer. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass du mit mir kommst, sonst muss ich andere Seiten aufziehen."

Sanft, aber bestimmt umfasste er ihren Ellbogen und lotste sie mit sich zurück in die Schule. Minerva war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass sie erst merkte, wo sie bereits waren, als es schon zu spät war.

Er hatte sie in sein Büro geführt, wo sie nun mit ihm allein stand, mit dem Menschen, den sie am liebsten nie mehr gesehen hätte.

„Hier, sonst erkältest du dich."

Er hielt ihr eine Decke hin und sie ergriff sie abwesend. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich von hier fort.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?", fragte er und drehte sich zu ihr. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er erstarrte. Endlich wieder in der Gegenwart bemerkte es Minerva und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was?"

„Du weinst.", sagte er sehr leise.

Erschrocken hob sie eine Hand an ihre Wange und fühlte, dass ihre Tränen noch immer über ihr Gesicht liefen. Nur jetzt konnte man es nicht übersehen, dass es kein Regen mehr war.

„Minerva, was ist los?", fragte er sanft und trat zu ihr. Sie sah schnell zu Boden und schwieg.

„Minerva."

Sie musste ihn ansehen, er klang so bittend.

„Welcher…Tag ist heute?", fragte sie leise.

„Dienstag, wieso?"

Er sah noch verwirrter aus.

„Mein Geburtstag.", hauchte sie und erneut traten Tränen in ihre grünen Augen. Sie konnte sehen, wie ihn nach einer Sekunde die Erkenntnis traf, und sie wandte sich von ihm. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, nur das leise Prasseln des Regens war zu hören.

„Minerva, bitte, glaub mir…Es tut mir so Leid, ich habe kein Geschenk für dich…"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ungläubig und holte zitternd Luft.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es mir _darauf_ ankommt?!"

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Alles, was ich mir gewünscht habe, war, dass du daran denkst…mehr nicht. Ich wollte nur das Gefühl haben, dass es wenigstens _einen_ Menschen auf der Welt gibt, der an mich denkt…"

Erneut rollten die Tränen aus ihren Augen.

„Das war wohl zuviel verlangt."

Sie legte die unbenutzte Decke auf seine Couch und wandte sich zur Tür. Er hielt sie nicht auf, und so stand sie Sekunden später hinter der geschlossenen Tür.

Weit entfernt schlug eine Turmuhr zwölf Uhr.

Ihr Geburtstag war vorbei.

* * *


End file.
